Estrella/Leyendas
thumb|250px|La estrella [[Bespin (estrella)|Bespin tras el planeta gaseoso del mismo nombre.]] Una estrella es una enorme esfera de plasma que gravita sobre sí mismaEstrella en Wikipedia, con un núcleo de alta densidad y temperatura que genera radiación de manera sostenida, mediante reacciones termonucleares en todas las longitudes del espectro electromagnético, neutrinos y viento estelar. Las estrellas se agrupan en galaxias y conforman el universo visible. Formación Las estrellas nacen a partir de condensaciones de gas y polvo interestelar de una nebulosa que se contrae desigualmente fragmentándose en cúmulos que a su vez acaban formando protoestrellas que continúan contrayéndose hasta alcanzar la ignición de hidrógeno en torno a los 10 billones de grados. Entonces la presión aumenta drásticamente generando fuertes vientos estelares que barren y expulsan el resto de material envolvente. La nueva estrella se estabiliza en equilibrio hidrostático y entra en la secuencia principal en la que transcurrirá la mayor parte de su vida.Formación Estelar en Wikipedia Tipos de estrellas Hay siete tipos en la secuencia principal de estrellas en la galaxia. *"O'": son estrellas azules y calientes, y tienen una vida de menos de un millón de años. Aproximadamente hay un centenar de millones de estrellas O con sistemas habitables en la galaxia. Por ejemplo: Garnib. *"'B": son estrellas blanco azuladas y calientes, y tienen una vida de diez millones de años. Aproximadamente hay cien millones de estrellas B con sistemas habitables en la galaxia. Por ejemplo: Kessa. *"A'": son estrellas blancas y calientes, y tienen una vida de cuatrocientos millones a dos mil millones de años. Aproximadamente hay cien millones de sistemas habitables con estrellas A en la galaxia. Por ejemplo: Colu. *"'F": son estrellas blanco amarillas y de temperatura media, y tienen una vida de cuatro mil millones de años. Aproximadamente hay cien millones de estrellas F con sistemas habitables en la galaxia. Por ejemplo: Ropagi. *"G'": son estrellas amarillas de temperatura media, y tienen una vida de diez mil millones de años. Aproximadamente hay dos mil millones de estrellas G con sistemas habitables en la galaxia. Por ejemplo: Corell. *"'K": son estrellas naranjas y frías, y tienen una vida de sesenta mil millones de años. Aproximadamente hay tres mil setecientos cincuenta millones de estrellas K con sistemas habitables en la galaxia. Por ejemplo: Yavin. *"M'''": son estrellas rojas y frías, y tienen una vida de unos cien billones de años. También las hay llamadas '''enanas rojas. Aproximadamente hay setecientos millones de estrellas M con sistemas habitables en la galaxia. Por ejemplo: Barab. Mientras que las estrellas O eran las más grandes de la secuencia, el tamaño decrece gradualmente hasta las más pequeñas estrellas M. Además de la secuencia principal de estrellas, el 10% de todas las estrellas de la galaxia no se encuentran en la secuencia principal, de las cuales quinientos millones tenían sistemas habitables. La secuencia no principal de estrellas incluye a: Previas a la secuencia principal (más pequeñas que las estrellas M): * Enana marrón. Ejemplo: Doornik-1142. *Protoestrella. Ejemplo: Bantha Negro. Posteriores a la secuencia principal (más grandes que las estrellas O): *GGigante roja. Ejemplo: Sokor. *Gigante azul. Example: Ku'Bakai. *Supergigante roja. Example: Primus Goluud. Estrellas compactas: *Enana blanca. Ejemplo: Ardos. *Enana negra. Ejemplo: La estrella de El anillo. *Estrella de neutrones. Ejemplo: Púlsar Din. *Agujero negro. Ejemplo: Las Fauces. Agrupaciones Las estrellas pueden agruparse entre sí formando sistemas binarios, ternarios o agrupaciones aún mayores. En nuestra galaxia, una fracción alta de estrellas pertenecen a sistemas binarios.Estrellas ligadas en Wikipedia Véase también * *Listado de estrellas Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 26: Vector, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 28: Vector, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 30: Exalted, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 37: Prophet Motive, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 43: The Reaping, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 44: The Reaping, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 50: Demon, Part 4'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Purgatory'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Sentinel'' *''Hope'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 2: The Broken World'' *''The Old Republic: Smuggler's Vanguard'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Knight Errant 5: Aflame, Part 5'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Star Wars: Jedi vs. Sith 3'' *''Star Wars: Jedi vs. Sith 4'' *''Star Wars: Jedi vs. Sith 5'' *''Star Wars: Jedi vs. Sith 6'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' * *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' * *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Vow of Justice'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown'' *''Mythology'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Day of Reckoning'' * *''Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Shattered Peace'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Death of Hope'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Call to Vengeance'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 1'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 3'' * *''Jedi Council: Acts of War 2'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War 3'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War 4'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic 2: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 4: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 5: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Republic 6: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 6'' * * *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 1'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 3'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Nomad'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons 1'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 23: Infinity's End, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 29: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 39: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 43: Rite of Passage, Part 2'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Rogue Planet'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Crosscurrent'' }} Fuentes * * * * * * * *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Cuerpos astronómicos *